The Things You Lock Away
by Shadow290
Summary: Raven is not all she apppears. She's hiding a deadly secret, but her past is slowly resurfacing and a person she thought was dead has come back. Can she face what she had run from before? Or will the past destroy her? Please Read and Review.
1. A Flooding of Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Summary:** Raven has always been a mystery. She has never really fit in with anyone and has a hard time making and trusting friends. Yet Raven is not all she appears. She's hiding a secret, which could eventually, if revealed, bring about her death. But her past is slowly resurfacing and a person she once thought was dead has come back. Can she face what she had run from before? Or will the past destroy her?

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so please read and review. I don't mind flames, they help keep me warm. And if you're wondering if there are any pairings you'll just have to read and see.

**A Flooding of Memories**

Raven sat in her usual mediation position, legs folded neatly, eyes closed, trying to find her center as she began her meditation process. But the tower was all but quiet with everyone running around and screaming all over the place. _Ignore them _she told herself, _just ignore them. _But doing that was near impossible.

"I'm going to beat you once and for all!" Robin proclaimed as he pressed the buttons on the game controller faster.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cyborg retorted back pressing his controller even faster. After a few tense moments of blissful silence and furious button pressing the race was over.

"Boo- yah!" Cyborg exclaimed triumphantly. "New high score!"

"Oh man," Robin said dejectedly, "I was so close."

"But not close enough bird boy," Cyborg rubbed in.

"I bet you couldn't beat me twice!" Robin challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're on little bird."

Then it was back to the furious button pressing and the shouts of victory all over again. Neither of them would admit defeat. And so it went over and over again. Knowing them it would take hours for them to admit a winner or even a tie.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?" Raven asked monotonously opening one of her eyes to look at the orange haired Tameranium girl standing in front of her.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in the activity of singing songs from the T.V.?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"You mean karaoke," Raven corrected.

"Yes that is it!" Starfire exclaimed beaming. "Ka-ra-o-ke! Many of the Earth people seem to enjoy it. Would you care to join me?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Raven replied evenly. "I have to meditate."_ Or at least try to_, she thought to herself.

Raven watched Starfire walk away with slumped shoulders but didn't dwell on it. Instead she turned to face the large window that gave them a view of the whole city. _Now concentrate. Find your center. And-_

A grumble from the room jerked her from her trance and into alertness as she turned to see the source of the noise. Beast Boy had just walked into the room. Raven frowned as she realized that the source of the noise had come from Beast Boy's stomach.

"Man I'm starving!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he went to the fridge and began rummaging through it in search for food. After a short pause, Beast Boy took his head from out of the fridge. "There's nothing to eat in here and I'm starving!"

"Beast Boy's right," Robin said dropping his remote. "How about we go for some pizza?"

"Wonderful idea, Robin!" Starfire beamed.

"I'm up for it," Cyborg added as he got up to join Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire at the door. "I was getting a bit hungry."

"You coming, Raven?" Robin asked.

"No I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," Robin said with a shrug as they turned to leave.

But Beast Boy wouldn't be put off so easy. "Oh come on Raven. Why not?"

"I have to stay and meditate," Raven replied, not bothering to look at them as she settled once again into her meditative trance.

"Raaaaaaven," Beast Boy pleaded. "It's good to go out every once in a while. It'll be fun."

"I said no."

"But-."

"The girl doesn't want to go," Cyborg interrupted. "Just let her do what she wants."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest but shut it and began to leave with the others.

"We'll be back soon," Starfire called cheerfully as they left the room.

Raven sighed with relief. Finally there was peace and quiet. She closed her eyes and settled into her trance.

"Azurath metrione synthos. Azurath metrione synthos. Azurath metrio-"

Raven was cut off as a flood of memories began flashing through her mind. She gasped with surprise as the overwhelming feelings of loss and guilt washed over her. _No_ she told herself mentally._ Try to stay calm. You have control._ Yet even as she said this she knew it was a lie. She could feel the tight control that held her emotions and power in check begin to loosen. Her thoughts were racing frantically as she tried to figure out why the memories were coming to her now. She had locked them in a secure place in her mind a long time ago. She hadn't even thought about them since that last time. To have them released now made no sense and she wasn't even ready for it.

"No. No." Raven said to herself as she gripped her head with her hands and tried to lock the memories away once again. But they wouldn't go. She had already lost too much control, her powers were beginning to loose themselves and feed on her emotions. Raven struggled to compress the memories but it was futile. She felt herself totally engulfed by past emotions and her powers erupted.


	2. A Fight Against A Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**

* * *

**

A Fight Against A Friend

"Mmm-mmm. Pepperoni pizza. My favorite," Cyborg said happily as he chomped down a slice of pizza.

"Man I'm stuffed," Beast Boy said happily as he lounged in his chair beneath the sun. "I don't think veggie pizza ever tasted so good in my life."

"Yeah I'm glad we came," Robin agreed as he finished off the last slice of his plain pizza.

"Indeed!" Starfire chimed in. "Would anyone care for some glork nags on their pizza?"

Beast Boy's, Robin's, and Cyborg's faces paled to a green as they saw the nasty looking worms that Starfire was gulping down like candy.

"Uh, no thanks Star," Robin politely refused.

"What about you then Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as she stuck the jar of them under his nose so their foul smell wafted into his nostrils.

"Ugh. Put those away before you make me sick!" Beast Boy told her.

"Do you think we should take back a couple of slices for Raven?" Cyborg asked meanwhile shaking his head to Starfire's offer.

"Sure," Robin replied.

"What's with her anyways?" Beast Boy asked grumpily. "Why is it that when we all want to go out she always stays behind?"

"Because it's probably the only time when she gets to meditate in peace and quiet," Robin replied.

"Yeah it's just too noisy for her to concentrate when we're all over the place screaming and yelling," Cyborg added.

"Still," Beast Boy began to mutter.

Just then their Titans communicators went off. Robin quickly reached for his and flipped it open. His eyes quickly scanned it over and he snapped his head up. "Trouble in Titans Tower! Let's go!"

"Right!" they all agreed jumping up and getting into Cyborg's car.

"I hope Raven is all right," Starfire hoped as the car sped towards Titans Tower.

"We'll find out when we get there," Robin replied.

* * *

"The signal is coming from the living room and the floors above," Robin stated as they jumped out the car and made their way upstairs. Starfire flew holding Cyborg as Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and held Robin.

"Almost there!" Robin called.

Starfire and Beast Boy raced faster up and then settled Robin and Cyborg on the floor as they reached the door that was closed to the living room. All the Titans made sure they were ready to face the intruders with their weapons at the ready.

"On my mark," Robin said to them quietly. "One. Two. Three!"

They sent the door bursting open yet were taken aback as they witnessed what was left of the living room. It was disastrous. Not a single piece of furniture or for that manner anything was left whole. They lay either crumbled in splinters or scattered into hundreds of pieces. But most disturbing of all was the source of which the disaster had come from. A swirling black vortex stood in the middle of the room raging with power sucking things into it and then spitting it back out again to be smashed into pieces against the walls.

"What is that?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I don't know but whatever it is we have to stop it," Robin told them.

"But how do we fight that thing if when we get close it will just fling us out again?" Cyborg asked.

"Doesn't that vortex look almost familiar to you?" Beast Boy asked in puzzlement as he tried to figure out where he had seen a similar power.

"I feel the same way, yet I can't place any villains with this type of power?" Robin agreed. "Yet if we have defeated this villain before we can defeat him again."

"Right." Cyborg said. "I'll check my computer for any past villains who had this type of power."

Beast Boy stood there watching the powerful black vortex when suddenly it dawned on him. "Perhaps it's not a villain we're looking for."

"What do you mean, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy swallowed. "You guys, where's Raven?"

For a moment Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire seemed stumped but that quickly faded away and instead was replaced with worry.

"You don't think that Raven could be," Starfire began.

"The cause of this vortex?" Robin finished off for her. "She must be. We've been looking at villains this whole time and haven't even thought where Raven might have run off to. And Raven doesn't just run away. She would be here with us, so that can only mean that she's the one creating the vortex or she's trapped within it."

"You're right," Cyborg confirmed. "My scanners are picking up a life form in the center and it's just about Raven's size."

"Then what do we do?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"We've got to get her out of there first before that vortex destroys her and the Tower," Robin told them.

"But how?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll have to use our weapons against her."

"But what if we harm Raven?" Starfire protested.

"We have no choice. We'll start out with our low power weapons and see if they reach her. Cyborg and Star's weapons may be the only ones that can reach her since they are immaterial. So if they don't work the first time, then the second time use them at their max. But wait until you have a clear shot." They all nodded. "Right then, Titans go!" Robin yelled.

* * *

Raven watched through eyes black with power as they readied their attack. Her mind was numb with her grief and guilt. She had not only lost control of her powers but each failure at her attempt to try to regain control only helped make the vortex bigger and stronger. So Raven watched impassively as they made their first attack.

Robin through a boomerang and Beast Boy threw some type of jelly from some animal that she was too overwhelmed to recognize. Yet their attempts were fruitless. Both had to dodge as their attacks were flung back right at them. But Starfire's and Cyborg's attacks didn't bounce back nor did they hit her. Instead their shots veered off at an angle.

"We have no choice," Raven heard Robin shout as though from a very far distance. "Turn your shots to their max."

Raven watched as Cyborg and Starfire hesitated but then powered up, as though she were watching a slow motion movie. She saw the conflicting emotions that flashed across their faces and then take aim at her. Somewhere deep inside her mind her survival instincts were still functioning and so she tried to erect a shield. But her powers were too much out of her control and when their shots came they went straight and true destroying the flimsy barrier and impacting upon her. Raven felt herself gasp and shudder with pain before collapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

As everyone watched the shots hit their mark there was a deafening boom and a thick shower of dust and pieces clouded the air making them run for cover. When they came out from cover and as the dust began to settle they ran over to where the center of the vortex was only to find that Raven was out of sight.

"We destroyed her!" Starfire shrieked in horror.

"No, there must be a logical explanation," Robin said. He ran over the events in his mind. He looked out the window and thought about where Raven was floating and how the shots had come at her. "Noo!" Robin yelled. "Quick Star, Beast Boy she must have been propelled out the window and fallen into the ocean!"

Beast Boy and Starfire didn't waste time. Immediately they jumped out the window Beast Boy as an eagle with Starfire diving down besides him.

"I'll get her!" Beast Boy told Starfire as he transformed into a shark even before they reached the water and dived in. Beast Boy looked around and found she wasn't within sight. Quickly he began swimming down until he spotted Raven's limp, unconscious form sinking rapidly.

Beast Boy quickly transformed into an octopus and wrapped his tentacles around her and began to pull her up towards the surface and shore. He focused with all his might on going faster hoping that Raven wasn't dead. Yet even then he could not help but notice that her skin was even paler then it usually was and at that moment she seemed so fragile she could break.

Beast Boy broke the surface and plopped her onto the shore where the other Titans were waiting worriedly. Immediately Robin checked to see if she was even breathing. She wasn't. He began to perform CPR desperately trying to pump the water out of Raven's lungs. The rest of the Titans waited with baited breath, too anxious and worried that they could find no words.

It was beginning to seem hopeless when suddenly Raven began coughing up lots of water. Yet she didn't wake up and the only noise she made was the sound of her coughing. Robin quickly checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is faint," he told them hurriedly. "We need to take her to the medical ward now."

Without a word Cyborg picked her up gently and began running towards the house with the other Titans following close behind.


	3. Raven Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Recovery**

The Titans were gathered in the observation room of the medical ward. Raven was laid out on the bed immobile and unresponsive as ever. She had been like that for almost three days now. The other Titans were in the observation room wearily slouching in chairs or leaning against walls. They were all tired. The first day and a half had been critical. Twice they had to restrain Raven and give her a dose of sedatives, afraid that her powers might erupt again, even when unconscious. Not only that but she had almost bled to death because she had no energy to heal herself.

Yet finally after two and a half days Raven was beginning to regain her energy back and her brain waves began to settle down although, slowly.

"What do you think happened?" Starfire inquired quietly.

They had already speculated over reasons several times yet had come to no solid conclusions. They had searched for clues at the site of the vortex but had found nothing.

"We've been over this," Robin told her tiredly. "We can't be sure. Only Raven can know what really happened. How is she, Cyborg?"

"It seems like she's just in a sort of coma now," Cyborg answered. "She should be fine now, but then she knows more about medical care than I do."

"Fine," Robin said. "We'll take shifts. If there are any major changes, then the people here will notify the rest of us. I'll take the first shift, the rest of you get some sleep."

* * *

Beast Boy watched the monitors beat in rhythm with Raven's heart and breathing. A week since the incident had happened and still Raven slept on. No changes had occurred except that her energy levels kept slowly rising again to a normal status. It was a good thing that the week for the most part had been uneventful. There were only a few robbery attempts, easily stopped with only two Titans dispatched to each case.

Yet Titans Tower was just as quiet and uneventful as the city itself. All of them moved around with silent footsteps. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers. Still they had found no cause or reason for the eruption of Raven's powers. They had already checked to see if there might be nano-robots somehow influencing the way she thought and acted, as they once did to Robin, but had found none in her system.

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes as he listened to the slow deep rythm of Raven's breathing. It was soothing almost. Slow and steady, slow and steady. A bit faster and faster. Beast Boy jerked his eyes open and realized with a start that he was listening to Raven moving and groaning.

He quickly pressed the loud speaker and called, "Come quick! I think she's waking up!"

In less than a minute all the Titans were gathered around her bed. Slowly, Raven began to twitch and a slight moan escaped her as she did.

* * *

Slowly, Raven began to regain consciousness, however it was an effort to do so. Raven remained with her eyes closed as she tested out how her body was. She slowly twitched her arms and let out a small gasp as she felt waves of pain ripple up and down her arms. Her legs felt just as bad but her head felt the worst. It was throbbing so hard that she thought it would burst. She didn't even become aware of the Titans' presences until the throbbing had subsided a bit.

Raven tried to open her eyes but found that it was like trying to lift rocks with her eyelids. Yet that made her only more determined and she slowly managed to open her them. Her mind once again became disoriented as she took in the colors and bright lights surrounding her as well as the faces of the anxious Titans who waited silently around her bed.

"Raven?" Starfire inquired quietly.

Raven could only groan in response as the full realization of how hurt she was dawned upon her. It seemed that with her eyes open the pain only seemed to triple. Slowly she eyed the room and recognized that she was in the hospital ward of Titans Tower.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked her gently.

"Not too good," Raven replied honestly. The tense silence that had been there before, suddenly vanished as they realized that Raven was still the same person she had been.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "Thank goodness you are all right!"

"Yeah we were pretty worried about you," Cyborg chimed in.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added. "What happened,"

Beast Boy was cut off as Robin placed his hand firmly over his mouth and spoke instead. Raven appreciated the gesture. She was tired and her body ached terribly and right now all she wanted to do was sleep. She watched as Robin shooed the rest of the Titans away and stood in the doorway.

"I'm sure you're tired and in pain, so we'll let you rest," Robin said as he was about to close the door.

"Wait," Raven called. Robin stuck his head back through the doorway and looked at her.

"Do you think you can help me to my room? I'd feel better there." Raven hated to ask for help but knew that if she didn't receive help she would never make the trek to her room alone in her weakened state, especially since she didn't want to spend the day in the cold, sterile surroundings of the hospital ward.

Robin looked at her quizzically with raised brows. "Are you sure? I don't really think you should be moving around just yet."

"Yes," Raven firmly replied, gritting her teeth as she ignored the pain that seared her whole body as she pushed herself up.

Robin, seeing that she would not be deterred gave in and helped her get up. Raven could feel his eyes on the many bandages wrapped around the wounds they had given her during the attack and felt him look away.

"It's alright," Raven reassured him. "You did what you had to do. These wounds will heal eventually." She paused. "I would have done the same."

Robin only nodded as he slung her arm over his shoulders and steadied her waist. They made their way slowly through the halls in silence. Raven had to hold in a shout with each step and was relieved when at last they finally reached her door. Robin opened it and helped her sit on her bed. He was about to turn and leave but then turned around to face her.

"Raven, you know we're always here for you. I know you probably don't feel like talking about what happened but when you do we'll be ready."

Raven looked away. "Thank you."

Robin shut the door behind him and Raven pulled the covers over her head. She knew she would have to tell them sooner or later but it wasn't a question of how she would tell them but _when_ she would have enough _control_ to tell them.


	4. What Happened?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Author's Note:** I will be updating my next chapters in rapid succession so keep a lookout for them.

**

* * *

**

What Happened?

"Dude! Why'd you stop me? You said yourself that we needed to find out what happened" Beast Boy demanded as soon as Robin entered their mutilated living room. The rest of the Titans had stopped picking up debris and looked at their leader and the changeling.

"She just woke up and needs time to relax and heal herself" Robin replied looking BB squarely in the eyes. "The last thing anyone would want is someone pestering them for answers when they just woke up from serious injuries and being in a coma. Let Raven talk when she's ready."

"Just drop it B" Cyborg advised him.

BB looked reluctant to release the topic but mumbled"Fine."

"Good. Right now we have to get this place cleaned up."

* * *

Raven rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. Her body still throbbed and ached but at least not as much as the day before. Besides, she was used to having pain worse than this anyways. After showering she changed into a clean costume and checked her reflection. Except for the fact that she was paler than usual and had a cut across her cheek the damage from the incident was mostly covered by her costume. The last thing she wanted the Titans to do was pity her because she was wounded. Yet she also noted that the cut on her face had hardly even begun to heal which meant that her energy reserves must still be depleted.

She knew that she didn't have enough energy to materialize or even float to the kitchen and so instead she pulled up her hood and took the long way: walking.

By the time she got to the kitchen the other Titans were already assembled around a makeshift table. Raven was taken aback by the state of the room. She hadn't expected that everything would be... obliterated.

"Morning, Raven" Robin said as though everything was as it normally should be.

"Morning" Raven replied in a low mumble.

"Good morning friend" Starfire beamed. "Are you feeling better this morning"

"Yes."

"We ordered breakfast out today and we got you some herbal tea" Cyborg said putting a large bag of bagels in front of her.

"Thanks" she said as she grabbed the herbal tea and a bagel and sat down at the table. There was a pause in which no one said anything but ate their food. "I did all this." Raven said quietly.

"Don't worry about it" Robin told her. "Bruce said he'd have this place fixed up for us as a present for keeping Jump City safe."

"Oh."

"I can't wait! A whole new set of computers and videogame systems just waiting for me" Cyborg said excitedly.

"Yup, and we even get a whole new movie corner!" BB exclaimed as he ate his tofu causing bits of it to go flying everywhere.

Raven knew they were trying to cheer her up but didn't feel much better. Instead she pushed her plate away and stood up. "I need to meditate," she told them as she got up and then exited the room. Raven made her way back to her sanctuary. Wishing that she had just skipped breakfast, but knew that if she had the rest of the Titans would pester her all day about her well being, and that was the last thing she wanted.

* * *

Raven stepped into her room closing the door securely behind her and sealed her room with a magic spell so no one could get in. Then she sat in the middle of the room, legs crossed, breathing even, and looked into the mirror that held the portal into her mind. Raven closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in Nevermore with Intelligence standing in front of her.

"What happened?" Raven demanded.

Intelligence stepped forward and answered. "Your emotions got out of control due to the loosing of certain memories."

"Tell me something I don't know," Raven snapped. "Like how did they get loose and where are those memories now? Those memories couldn't have just leaked out."

"I know. As for where your memories are now they are sealed back in your spell. However, I'm not exactly sure how they were released. Obviously none of us could have gotten to them. Only you know the way to disable that warding spell. Instead, I believe an outside force triggered the loosening of your memories," answered Intelligence a matter-of-factly.

"An outside force?" Raven asked, alarmed.

"Yes. It was quite strange actually," Intelligence told her as she led Raven to her memory banks. "While you were in your comatose state I knew you would want an explanation so I checked your memory banks."

"And what did you find?" Raven asked monotonously.

"I believe it was triggered by a scream," Intelligence told her.

"Impossible," Raven said. "I didn't hear a scream and no one was in the tower with me."

"That's because the scream was telepathically communicated with a lot of force."

"But I still should have heard it."

"True," Intelligence agreed. "But at the exact same moment as the scream began those memories escaped and so you were probably too overwhelmed by that to even recognize the scream."

"Have you identified the sender?" Raven asked quietly.

"No," Intelligence said uneasily. "Your mind is only able to record what you see and hear in the physical world, not what is mentally thought."

Raven stood in silence for a few moments before addressing Intelligence once more. "Keep up the investigation and see if you are able to identify the sender."

Intelligence nodded and Raven materialized back into her room panting for breath. The trip to and from Nevcrmore had taken more out of her than she had thought it would, and so she plopped onto her bed. As she stared up at the ceiling she couldn't help but wonder who the sender had been to release those memories that she had so carefully locked away.


	5. A New Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**

* * *

**

A New Enemy

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy watched from the doorway as the workers bustled about recreating the Titan's new living room and kitchen. The ten workers had already been working for five hours and the room was almost complete.

"Marvelous!" Starfire exclaimed as she looked around the almost finished room.

"They're the fastest workers I've ever seen," Cyborg added.

"Bruce only hires the best," Robin told them proudly. "Quick and efficient."

"Good cuz I can't wait to kick Cyborg's can once the video game system is set up," Beast Boy proclaimed.

"We'll see about that," Cyborg responded.

Just then the Titans alarm went off.

"It's about time," BB said. "I was going nuts from boredom."

"There's trouble in town. Theft in a high security building," Robin read from the communicator. "I'll go tell Raven that we can handle this. She still should rest up."

* * *

Raven woke up from her sleep as the alarm in Titans Tower went off. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake her dulled mind up. A knock at the door startled Raven back into awareness and she lifted the spell she had placed as Robin opened the door.

"Stay here," Robin said as he stuck his head through the doorway. "It's only a theft. Me and the rest of the Titans can handle it."

Raven was about to protest but Robin silenced her.

"Stay, Raven. You still aren't strong enough," he told her sternly. "You'd be more of a nuisance to us if you came in your weakened condition."

Raven nodded and Robin flashed her an encouraging smile before shutting her door and leaving. She knew Robin was right but she still couldn't help but curse herself for her weakened state and not being able to do a single thing about it.

* * *

Robin rode on his R-cycle while Cyborg drove Starfire and BB in his T-car. They were speeding along the streets, narrowly avoiding traffic as they made their way towards the site of the theft. Both slammed on their brakes as they stopped in front of the building. All of them immediately got out of the car and ran inside. It was dark save for the few emergency lamps that lit the halls. Unconscious guards littered the floor as they made their way towards the security vault.

"Keep your guards up," whispered Robin as they silently made their way down the hall.

They were nearing the entrance to the vault. As they got closer they were able to make out the huge blasted hole in the wall where the door should have been. Inside the vault it was completely dark only punctuated by Star's glowing green hands.

"Let me check it out," Cyborg said as they stood in the doorway. He ran his scans over the room to check for any heat signatures or anything abnormal but found nothing. "My scanners aren't picking up any life forms, must mean that it's a robot or something."

"We'll just have to find out," was Robin's reply as he threw ten light disks at the ceiling. Each landed with a thud as they stuck into the ceiling and then suddenly light flooded the room. Standing by the far wall a lone figure clothed in black stood, typing furiously on the main computer's keyboard with mechanical precision.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. They ran forward preparing to attack the thief. But the thief quickly turned around to confront them while slipping a data chip into its pocket. "Are you another one of Slade's robots?" Robin asked as the Titans stood poised and ready to attack.

The robot-thief didn't answer, instead it moved swiftly towards Robin to deliver him a blow. Robin threw an ice birdarang but the intruder merely dodged and punched him in the chest. Robin was able to put up his arms to block it but he still was sent sprawling backwards.

"Robin!" Starfire cried out. She threw green star-bolts at the thief as it prepared to attack Robin again. The robot merely did a back flip to avoid the attack and turned around to find Beast Boy charging as a rhino towards it. Almost casually the robot pulled a small vial from out of its utility belt. At the last moment the robot threw it at Beast Boy's eyes before quickly dodging out of the way. Whatever had been in the vial exploded as it hit Beast Boy's face.

BB let out a scream of pain as he transformed back to normal so he could rub his eyes. "My eyes! My eyes!" Beast Boy screamed hysterically, falling to his knees with his face buried in his hands. "It burns! I've gone blind!"

"Star go see what's wrong with Beast Boy," Robin commanded her as both he and Cyborg dodged the bomb pellets that the robot was throwing at them. Suddenly the bombardment stopped and the robot was running towards them with fists raised.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg yelled as his arm turned into a sonic cannon and he shot a fire straight at the robot. "Boo ya!" Cyborg stopped as the dust from the blast began to clear. "What where'd it- ugh."

The robot had leaped into the air at just the right moment, dodging the blast and using its foot to kick Cyborg right in the face. Cyborg went flying right into an unsuspecting Starfire, who had been kneeling next to BB and trying to soothe him. Together they were sent crashing into the far wall and they slumped against it, unconscious for the moment.

The robot then turned its attention towards Robin and once again threw a series of mini bombs which he narrowly avoided. He swiftly dodged them and made his way towards the robot. Taking out his titanium pole, he swung it with all his might at the robot's head. Robin was surprised that instead of dodging, it raised its arm to block the blow that would have shattered anyone else's arm.

_This is no ordinary robot_, Robin thought as he tried to find a hole in the robot's defenses. _Not even Slade's robots were this tough. Its actions are way too fast and calculated. Perhaps Slade didn't make this one, but if not Slade, then who?_

Robin continued his swift barrage of his attacks, blocking with the pole when he needed to. But the damn robot was just too fast. It nimbly stepped through his attack and defense and gave him a blow to the stomach that made him gasp in pain as all his breath was knocked out of him. The robot turned towards the door but Robin quickly jumped in front of it.

"You're not going anywhere."

The robot swung at him again and Robin was barely able to dodge the blow. He knew he couldn't continue to fight like this. He needed help and badly, but Starfire and Cyborg were still unconscious and BB was too busy crying out in hysteria to help. Robin desperately wished that Raven could have come. She was an important asset to the team and without her…well, this happened.

One fierce kick and Robin was knocked against the back wall. He could only watch as the robot escaped from the vault.

"Dammit!" Robin cursed as he clambered back onto his feet. His side hurt like hell and Robin had a feeling that one of his ribs may have been broken. Ignoring his pain he strode to where Star and Cy were and took out a small flask from his utility belt. He poured a bit of liquid into each of their mouths and waited. Suddenly they both blinked open their eyes and began to cough furiously.

"Ugh. What the hell was that stuff?" Cyborg asked incredulously as he spat to the side trying to rid the foul taste out of his mouth.

"Just a revival potion that Raven gave me," Robin replied.

"That tasted worse than bandecrawadium exeltorgs," Starfire agreed.

"What happened to that robot?" Cyborg asked his eyes scanning the vault.

"You caught him, yes?" Starfire asked brightly.

"Sorry Star, but he got away," Robin said casting his eyes down.

"No worries man," Cyborg said almost cheerfully. "At least we know what we're dealing with. Next time we'll be ready."

"Right," Robin agreed.

"Any change with Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked walking over to where Starfire was already kneeling by Beast Boy's side.

"No," Starfire replied sadly, trying to comfort the weeping boy.

"I'd probably go crazy too if something like that ever happened to me," Cyborg whispered quietly.

"Let's get back to the tower and see if we can do anything for him," Robin ordered. Starfire and Cyborg nodded. She lifted Beast Boy up and placed him in the back seat of the car where she clambered in next to him. Robin climbed onto his R-cycle and the two vehicles made their way towards Titans Tower.


	6. Healing Wounds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! The more encouragement I get the faster I write so thanks a bunch!! This chapter may be a bit boring so I am posting the next one right after this one. Enjoy!

**Healing Wounds**

Raven sat meditating in the brand new living room patiently awaiting the arrival of her fellow Titans. So far she had gone back to Nevermore and still had gotten no results. None of her emotions could recognize the sender of the scream and since she had nothing to go on she couldn't even begin to imagine who it had been from. Yet at least her energy levels had been returning to normal. Meditating had helped speed the process by at least ten times as much.

Standing up she stretched her cramped legs and rummaged through the fridge. Pulling out an apple and a bottle of water, Raven settled herself on the new couch and began reading a novel. Not too soon after, the Titans arrived. Raven looked up from her book, as she regarded the them.

Raven was shocked to see them in such a state but quickly regained her composure. "Didn't go too well?" Raven asked flatly.

"No," Robin replied. "It was another robot, except this one was stronger than the rest."

"I see. You guys should get cleaned up. Come to the medical ward and I'll get you all fixed up. You can update me later."

The rest of the Titans followed her as she led them to the infirmary. Raven didn't notice Beast Boy being carried by Starfire but when she did she asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"The robot threw something in his eyes and he can not see," Starfire proclaimed sadly as she put Beast Boy in a separate room so the rest of them wouldn't have to yell to hear over Beast Boy's sobs.

"I'll take him last then. He might require more time than you guys. Robin what's wrong with you?"

"I think one of my ribs is broken."

Raven just nodded as she placed her hand over his ribs and muttering her usual words. "Your rib wasn't broken, just fractured. It's all healed. You won't have to worry about it now."

Robin thanked her and she asked if the other two had any wounds. Except for a few cuts and bruises, which Raven quickly healed, nothing else was wrong with them.

"Alright, Beast Boy's turn then," Raven said flatly as she entered the room next door. Beast Boy was sobbing on the bed, muttering to himself and holding his face. "Beast Boy," Raven said to him in her placid tone as the rest of the Titans watched from the hallway. BB didn't even acknowledge her presence as he continued to sob. "Beast Boy," Raven said more firmly with a hint of anger creeping into her voice. Again he didn't respond to her. She had had enough. If Beast Boy wanted to receive treatment then he would have to grow up.

"Beast Boy!" Raven practically shouted as she slapped Beast Boy hard in the face. The Titans in the doorway were shocked but it had seemed to do the trick. He had stopped crying and was only sniffling now. "Shut up," Raven hissed at him. "Get a grip. Stop acting like a baby! If you want respect then earn it by showing me you have the guts not to go psycho. I can heal you, but I won't if this is how you're going to continue to act."

There was silence as Raven loomed over Beast Boy. "You're right," Beast Boy said quietly as he wiped away tears from his swollen shut eyes. "I'm sorry. I do want your help, Raven."

"Good," Raven said with a more comforting tone. "Lie down." Beast Boy lied down. "Now I want you to focus on the thought of getting your eyesight back. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

Raven put her hands over Beast Boy's eyes and began to recite her usual words. Raven was aware that the Titans in the hallway were watching as the red from around Beast Boy's eyes slowly disappeared. She ignored them and instead concentrated on releasing the healing energy slowly to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Ten minutes later Beast Boy's eyes were completely healed.

"Done," Raven announced. "You can open your eyes now."

Beast Boy's eyes flickered open and he immediately began to squeeze Raven in a tight hug. "Thank you, Raven! You rock! If there's anything you want me to do I'll do it!" Beast Boy told her happily.

"You could stop hugging me," Raven pointed out.

"Oh okay," Beast Boy said embarrassedly as he let go.

"Incredible!" Starfire proclaimed.

"Yeah that was awesome, Rae," Cyborg complimented her.

"Good work, Raven," Robin added and then his tone got serious again. "But now is not the time for celebration. We have to research to do about that robot."

"Right," Cyborg agreed. "Me, BB, and Star will start researching while you update Raven."

Cy, Star, and BB left to the research room as Robin began to explain what had happened with the fight to Raven.


	7. Evil Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll be updating as soon as I finish writing the next one!

**Evil Plans**

"You've outdone yourself this time, Mr. Fingo. This Project 29 of yours is quite impressive."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamazaki, sir," the scientist replied smugly as he swept his gray hair out of his eyes. "I've even built you a remote control so you can command it to do whatever you want where ever you want."

"So it will obey me no matter what, even if I told it to destroy itself?" Mr. Yamazaki asked curiously as he leaned back in his office chair and looked over Project 29.

"Absolutely," Mr. Fingo replied without hesitation.

"And this "robot", shall we say, will remain stable?"

"Of course, as long as you inject the serum daily you should have no problem controlling Project 29."

"What about its powers? You told me that when using its powers it could become unstable."

"True," Mr. Fingo admitted. "But I have installed three cases of the serum on Project 29 and if you feel it is becoming unstable or uncontrollable then all you have to do is press the 'inject' button on the control panel and it should fall easily back to your command."

"Good," Mr. Yamazaki said. "Can you make me any more projects like this?"

"I could try, but the materials required are quite… rare." They both laughed at this last comment.

"The test trial against the Titans went very well, but I want to see it use its powers against them," Mr. Yamazaki told him, his voice taking on a serious-business tone.

"Yes, sir. Arrangements will be made."

"I want to see it, live."

"As you wish," Fingo said as he backed out the door and shut it behind him. Fingo was just as excited as Mr. Yamazaki. He just couldn't wait to see his Project 29 in action. If everything went well, which he was sure it would, he would be rich and famous.

Fingo grinned evilly to himself as he made preparations for the showdown.


	8. Trapt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Author's Note:** Hey next chap is up. I'm hoping to be able to update even faster now so check up every once in a while. The story is getting to get juicy. (evil laugh) So even if you hate my story please review so I can know what you think and what changes need to be made. Thanks and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Trapped

"Find anything?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope," sighed Beast Boy as he let his eyes read in useless information.

"We're not getting anywhere," Robin said frustrated. "Why can't we find anything?"

"No traces left. Seems to me that someone has been careful hiding their footsteps," Raven commented dryly. "We'd probably find out more by battling it again than searching for nonexistent information."

"I think you're right," Robin admitted reluctantly. "We'll just have to wait for its next move. Until then let's just rest up."

"Good idea," Starfire said happily.

"Raven, are you going to be alright? Have you gotten all your strength back?" Cyborg inquired.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"But what about what happened before?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll deal with that after we take care of that robot," Robin told him.

The Titans then got up and went off to the living room to relax and rest.

* * *

"What do you think?" Fingo asked. "I've had these windows bullet-proof and used a cloaking device so no one would notice us watching."

"Very good. If all goes well you'll be getting your money's worth," Yamazaki replied holding the control panel in his lap and looking through the windows at Project 29 who stood in the middle of the room. "Did you put some obstacles in the way? I don't want them to think that they can just walk in here and begin to fight Project 29 without a bit of a challenge."

"Of course, Mr. Yamazaki. I have set up a multitude of laser cannons to slow them down a bit."

"Good. Send the message."

"Already done," Fingo replied with a malicious grin.

* * *

The Titans were in the middle of their movie when suddenly the screen went black and a man with gray hair popped up on the screen. The Titans watched silently and intensely as the man began to speak.

"Hello Titans," the man said with an evil grin. "How'd you like Project 29? Quite impressive, wasn't it? A worthy foe if I must say so myself." He laughed. "But I didn't send you this to brag. I have a little challenge for you. There are bombs set up all over Jump City with the trigger being on Project 29. The only way to stop them is to come over and stop Project 29. If not then…well, I'll let you think about what will happen if you don't come. Project 29 will be at the wharf in warehouse 7. Better hurry, Titans, time is running out." The man disappeared and the movie continued playing.

"Well, we found our mad scientist," Raven commented.

"Right. We had better get going," Robin said. "We have a project to fail."(one of Robin's corny lines)

* * *

The Titans arrived at the wharves and warily made their way to warehouse 7. So far nothing had happened and it was beginning to make them skeptical.

"Weird, you'd think they'd at least try to slow us down," Cyborg commented quietly as they neared the entrance to the warehouse. Suddenly a score of lasers came out of nowhere and began to pound on the shield that Raven had quickly erected around them.

"Dude!" BB exclaimed. "You jinxed us!"

"Just shut up," Raven hissed at him. "You guys go inside the warehouse; I'll provide you with cover."

"What about you, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry I'll be following shortly. It shouldn't take me too long to destroy these laser cannons," Raven replied as she used her powers to place the other Titans in a sphere of safety and send them flying into the safety of the warehouse entrance. Raven kept her shield up and quickly attacked the cannons.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Titans found themselves in a white hallway. They carefully moved down it until they reached double doors. Robin and Cyborg kicked open the doors and they carefully entered. Once inside however the door slammed shut behind them and although they tried to open it again, it wouldn't budge.

"So glad you could make it Titans." They recognized the voice from the message they had received. "Now let's see how you fare once again against Project 29."

Project 29 stepped out of nowhere and began to attack the Titans.


	9. Project 29: Human Machine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot and everything that you don't recognize from the show.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a while to write this one. It's one of my longer chapters. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

**

Project 29: Human Machine

Starfire sent a flurry of starbolts as Robin threw a series of exploding birdarangs. Project 29 nimbly dodged them and sent its own wave of bombs at them. As Starfire and Robin dodged the attacks, it quickly got under Cyborg's punch and kicked his feet out from beneath him, resulting in a loud thud. Beast Boy transformed into a lion and launched himself at the robot. Cyborg was already on his feet and had grabbed Project 29 in his firm metal grip, preparing to let go as soon as Beast Boy was close enough. But in the blink of an eye Project 29 did a back flip out of Cyborg's arms landing behind him and pinning his arms behind his back instead. Beast Boy couldn't slow down and the result was a loud crash as Beast Boy and Cyborg collided.

"Ow," Beast Boy whimpered.

But Project 29 hadn't taken the time to watch those results. Instead it was punching the lights out of Starfire while dodging Robin's titanium pole. Even so the robot did not stop its relentless barrage against Starfire and eventually ended up throwing her painfully into the ground. Robin could only block the brutal assault that Project 29 delivered as it attacked him.

_Damn it!_ Robin thought to himself as it began working its way around his guard. _Once again this Project 29 has gained the upper hand. We need anything to help tip the scales. Raven where are you?_

* * *

Raven was having no difficulty destroying the laser cannons. As long as she kept up her shields they couldn't harm her. It was finding them that was the damn problem. Finally, there was only one left. Raven found it disguised as a rock and quickly used her powers to rip it to shreds.

Flying over the metal scraps and into the warehouse, Raven found herself in the same hallway the other Titans had been in before. She quickly hurried towards the double doors at the end, sensing impending danger. She pulled on the handle but it didn't budge, so instead she just phased through the doors.

The scene that greeted her was not good. The Titans were fighting with all their strength against Project 29 but it was obvious that they were fighting a losing battle. Already the other Titans were suffering from injuries and the only one left fighting was Robin. But soon Robin too was sent crashing into the wall. _Well not for long_, Raven thought.

When Project 29's whole body was encased with blackness the Titans knew that Raven had finally arrived. She concentrated trying to find the seams that would allow her to tear the robot apart, but to her surprise she found none. _Odd. Why can't I sense the seams? Nothing is that flawless; every man made thing has one even if it is small. So if it isn't man made then what is it?_ So instead Raven lifted it up and threw it as forcefully as she could into a wall.

Project 29 didn't even wince. Instead it got automatically to its feet and turned to confront its new foe. Raven pelted it with energy discs but it was soon too close. Raven was forced to do hand to hand combat, blocking the robot's attacks with small shields and attacking with her powers glowing black in her hands.

_We're both evenly matched_, Raven thought. So far neither of them had gotten in a blow and they had both been able to make some attempts. To her surprise Raven found herself smiling as she and Project 29 battled it out. _This is no time to be smiling!_ She reprimanded herself. _This is my enemy! Yet …I feel so nostalgic; almost as if I've fought this thing before._ Raven quickly took those thoughts out of her mind. She had never even seen the robot before let alone fight it. Instead she concentrated once more on the fight.

* * *

Robin watched the battle as he raised himself to his feet with his pole. The others were getting up as well and joined them as they watched Raven and Project 29 fight. They were only a flurry of movement, each blocking and countering each other's blows as though they were dancing instead of fighting. A look of awe was upon each of their faces.

"They're both so evenly matched," Cyborg admired as he stared with mouth agape.

"Wow! I've never seen Raven fight like that before. Dude, she rocks!"

"Raven can do what four of us could not," Robin simply stated as he observed the battle. "It's almost as if their each reading each other's next move."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy chipped in. "We already know that Raven can mind read, maybe the robot can too!"

"Maybe," Robin muttered thoughtfully.

Starfire was staring at the intense battle the whole time when she noticed something that Raven hardly ever did, especially when fighting. "Why is she smiling?"

"Smiling?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "Raven doesn't smile, not even at my hilarious jokes!" But upon closer inspection the rest of the Titans realized that Starfire was right. Raven wore a small grin. "No way! I wish I had a camera!"

Robin quickly jerked out of his reverie and addressed the team. "She may be on even terms now but we have to tip the scale." The other Titans nodded with their weapons at the ready. "Titans move out!"

* * *

Raven was secretly enjoying the fight but for what reason she had no idea. They were far too evenly matched. It would eventually come down to a contest with who could hold out the longest. Raven had no doubt that Project 29 would last the longest, so she had to come up with something and quick.

"Titans move out!" Raven heard Robin call out. This was her chance to gain the upper hand. The robot didn't seem to notice the other Titans aiming their weapons at it and firing.

"Get out of the way, Raven!" BB yelled. Raven quickly teleported out of the way and knew that although it had been a good try that the robot would be able to dodge the blast easily. But upon hearing that cry Project 29 seemed to freeze up, and took the full brunt of an easy to dodge blow. Raven heard her team-mates cheers as the blow hit and knew something was wrong. _Why didn't it dodge the blow? It was so easy. It couldn't have just not realized it was coming, it is way too smart for that. Is it trying to fool us into believing its vulnerable or is it something else?_

* * *

Mr. Yamazki had been pleased when he saw the Titans' asses getting whooped, but now his grin had faded and a frown was etched across his face. "What happened?" he demanded of the startled scientist.

"I don't exactly know," Fingo replied as he wrung his hands nervously. "It should have been easily able to dodge that blow but something must be wrong. It was probably just a small glitch or something. Nothing to worry about."

"You better be right," Mr. Yamazaki threatened menacingly. "Perhaps now would be a good time to get a look at its powers."

"Of course, sir" Fingo quickly pressed 2 buttons: the inject one and the one that would release its powers. Then he settled back to watch the fight once more.

* * *

Raven moved forward to attack and much to her surprise and the rest of the Titans' the robot just vanished. "What the hell?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Dude, where'd it go?"

"The bad robot has vanished. Does that mean we have won?"

"No. Something doesn't feel right. It wouldn't just run away like that. Keep alert Titans."

Raven agreed with Robin. She felt that something was displaced yet she couldn't place what. As Raven levitated in the air she scanned the room carefully. Nothing. Suddenly Raven was thrown into the wall by a well placed kick to the back.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire ran forward to confront the villain but once again it vanished only to reappear behind her and knock her senseless with a well placed hit to the head. Robin charged forward but the robot was surprised him by meeting him and delivering a brutal kick to his face. Cyborg and Beast Boy were also thrown into a wall as it popped up beside them.

Raven struggled to keep her emotions in check as she angrily got up and wiped the blood from the wound on her cheek. Project 29 turned towards her and made its way over.

"Kill her! Kill Raven!" a male voice screamed from a megaphone. "Kill Raven!"

The robot stopped in its tracks, frozen once again. Raven watched as it did curiously as she also made a strong spell of destruction in her mind. It would only take about two more minutes for her to complete it. Would the robot be frozen for that long? Raven could only hope.

* * *

"What's going on, Fingo?" Mr. Yamazaki roared. "I told it to destroy her!"

"Don't w-w-worry, Mr. Yamazaki. I'm injecting more serum in right now," he stuttered as he pressed the button that injected the rest of the serum into Project 29. His thoughts were frantic. He knew that somehow his 'robot' was fighting his control over it. But that should have been impossible. He had tested it out to make sure that nothing like this ever happened and it hadn't. But why did it happen now? Mr. Fingo prayed that hopefully the serum would take because if it didn't he knew he was doomed.

* * *

Raven watched as Project 29 stiffened visibly and then went back to its normal robotic self. It lifted a dagger from its utility belt and was about to slit Raven's throat. _No, no! This can't be the end. Only a thirty more seconds till the spell is complete. _Raven watched the blade arc through the air but about an inch away from her neck it stopped. Raven was speechless with surprise as it dropped the dagger and backed away, twitching and shuddering as it did so.

Raven knew this was the opportune time to finally destroy the robot. Raven noticed that she was not the only one as the others prepared their weapons and waited for Robin's signal. "Titans attack!"

Robin let loose a multitude of bombs, as Starfire released super-charged star bolts. Cyborg blasted his fully powered sonic cannon as Beast Boy delivered a multitude of sticky jelly that prevented that stuck the robot's feet to the floor. Raven released her spell in a rush of crackling black energy. The attacks hit the robot from all directions at the same time. There was an explosion of white light as the attacks met with their target.

When they could finally see, they saw the robot in a kneeling position with what appeared like black oil seeping from cuts in the suit. The helmet of the robot had cracks in it and it looked as if it was going to fall apart at any minute. The Titans gathered near as they went to examine it more closely.

"Boo yah! We did it! I told you we could do it last time y'all."

"Marvelous we have defeated another evil villain once more."

"And to think that a robot could even beat us," Beast Boy said as he slapped the back of the robot's head. Suddenly the helmet on Project 29's head fell off in a bunch of shards making all the Titans gasp in horror and shock.

Kneeling on the floor in a puddle of black was not a robot, but a teenage girl with black liquid pouring out of its mouth. Dull back eyes peered at them from out of her pale face. "Raven," she whispered before she fell onto the ground unconscious.

**

* * *

Author's Note: You're probably wondering who the hell is she and why couldn't they detect her before but I will explain all that in the next chapter. If you're worried about a whole new cast being added don't be. I personally find that having too many new characters is a pain in the ass to keep up with, cause its just to hard to remember them all. She's probably the only new character I'm going to add to my story. Other than that it will be simple to follow. But if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions please feel free to tell me when you review. Thanks for the help and support.**


End file.
